It's Halloween! The battle of three Roses!
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: This Fanfic is set during my randomness after RWBY Volume 3. Witch I haven't done yet. This is a Halloween thing, so if you crap yourself (LOL, who's ever shat themselves while reading), it's not my fault. Try to enjoy. And I really do mean try, not just look at it and say it's terrible. Bet you all will though.


"So, tomorrow's Halloween. What are we going to do?" Asked Hope. "I'm not going to do anything. You, on the other hand, can do whatever you want" Said Lightning. "Anything?" Asked Hope. "Anything you chose, within the law" Said Lightning. "Ok. I'll go see what Yang and Ruby are going to be doing. Thanks, Lightning" Said Hope. "You're welcome, Hope" Said Lightning. "I'm going to go now. Bye" Said Hope. "Bye" Said Lightning. Hope then faded away. "Well, what to do for now? I'll just go and do stuff" Said Lightning, before she got up off of the couch and went upstairs.

Meanwhile, at Beacon in the RWBY Dimension

"You dolt! That was a rare vase from Vacuo! My sister got me it!" Shouted Weiss. "I'm sorry, Weiss, I didn't mean to" Said Ruby. Hope then appeared. "Hello, Hope" Said Weiss. "Oh, how formal" Said Hope. "Hope, she yelling at me for almost breaking a vase" Said Ruby. "Almost breaking a vase?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Weiss. "Weiss, almost isn't the same as did. You don't need to yell at Ruby yet" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Weiss. Weiss then left the room. "Ok then. Ruby, what are you doing for Halloween tomorrow?" Asked Hope. "Well, Ozpin has said that Beacon is going to be having a party" Said Ruby. "Costume party?" Asked Hope. "I don't know, he just said party" Said Ruby. "Well... why don't we make it a costume party?" Asked Hope. "What are you trying to say?" Asked Ruby. "We're going to make this party a costume party" Said Hope. "Ok. How?" Asked Ruby. "Go around to everyone we know and tell them to tell everyone that it's a costume party. If they already know, then tomorrow is a costume party. Unless someone from CRDL tells you" Said Hope, before he left the room. "It's a bad idea" Said Ruby.

One montage later

"Ok, how many people know it's a costume party?" Asked Hope. "Everyone but CRDL" Said Ruby. "Should have told them" Said Hope. "Nah, they need to be teased for once in there life" Said Ruby. "Ok" Said Hope. "I'm going now" Said Ruby. "Ok, have fun with that" Said Hope. Ruby then walked out of the room. "Ruby has been doing this for a while now. Once before... I can't remember. Once after we stopped Adam, the gem and the thermostat, once after we killed Angel of death thing, and there are some other times scattered around. Anyway, I have someone to meet in town. One Summer Rose, to be precise" Said Hope, before he left the dorm, only to run straight into Nora. "Sorry, Nora" Said Hope. "Is it really going to be a costume party tomorrow?" Asked Nora. "Yes, Nora, it's going to be a costume party tomorrow. I'm not going into Vale to get you a costume with you, alright? I have a date, so to speak" Said Hope. "... With who?" Asked Nora. "Summer Rose" Said Hope. "... Hope. That's Ruby's mom" Said Nora. "Yeah, I know" Said Hope. "She's dead, Hope" Said Nora. "No she's not. I'll even take you to meet her" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Nora, before Hope and Nora left.

Meanwhile, at a certain cliff side alter

"Hey mom, I brought you some flowers, like always. So, I guess this weekly one way talks maybe getting boring for you, but I can't here you're complaints, so who knows? Anyway, I guess if you can hear me, Yang got her hair cut for the first time in years about a week ago. It was treated like an surgery, because Yang really doesn't like her hair being cut. We tried to cut it while she was awake, and she wanted it to happen, she really did. But... she melted the scissors. We even tried Crescent Rose, but she melted that a little" Said Ruby. The wind then blew harder. "I guess that's you, laughing at the irony of Yang melting some scissors over a haircut. I wish you were still alive. I wish I could've seen you, I wish we could have fought together" Said Ruby, before she started to cry.

Meanwhile, in Vale

"Summer!" Shouted Hope. "... Oh, hey Hope. Who's that?" Asked Summer. "She's my friend, Nora" Said Hope. "Oh, hi Nora" Said Summer. "Are you ok, Nora?" Asked Hope. "Maybe she's shy" Said Summer. "Yeah, maybe" Said Hope. "Anyway, shall we do something?" Asked Summer. "Ok, I'll just talk to Nora first, if you don't mind" Said Hope. "It's ok" Said Summer. Hope and Nora then walked to the other side of the street. "See, she's alive" Said Hope. "Hope... you were talking to yourself" Said Nora. "What?" Asked Hope. "There was no one there" Said Nora. "Yes there was! I was talking to Summer" Said Hope. "Hope, you were having half a conversation with yourself" Said Nora. "No I wasn't! I was talking to Summer! If you don't believe me, then go!" Shouted Hope, causing Nora to run away. Hope then walked back across the street. "Sorry" Said Hope. "It's ok" Said Summer.

10 minutes later, at Beacon

"Hey, Ruby. Are you alright?" Asked Blake, as she looked up from her book. "Yeah, Blake, I'm ok" Said Ruby. "No, you're not" Said Blake. "What do you mean?" Asked Ruby. "You've been crying. I can see it on your face" Said Blake. "... I miss my mom" Said Ruby, before she started crying agian. "So do I" Said Blake, before she went over to Ruby and hugged her. Nora then entered the dorm. "Ruby, I need to talk to you about something" Said Nora. "What is it Nora?" Asked Ruby. "It's about Hope. I think he's gone mad" Said Nora. "How?" Asked Ruby. "We might want to talk about this in private" Said Nora. "Ok" Said Blake, before she left. "Ok, how has Hope gone mad?" Asked Ruby. "He said that he was going on a date. With your mom. But, she wasn't there, but he had a conversation with her, so to speak. He was having his half of the conversation with himself" Said Nora. "So, he would say what he wanted to, and he would imagine her answer?" Asked Ruby. "Yeah" Said Nora. "... I'll talk to him when he gets back" Said Ruby. Nora then left.

10 minutes later

Hope walked into the dorm, to see a cross Ruby. "... That look is either for me or someone else. Maybe Weiss" Said Hope. "Sit down" Said Ruby. "And with that attitude, I'm going to be hurt" Said Hope, before he sat on his bed. "Hope, do you know what I heard from Nora a few minutes ago?" Asked Ruby. "Sloths?" Asked Hope. "She told me that you were talking to my mom, Hope! But you weren't! Do you think that it's funny!?" Asked Ruby. "Ruby, I was talking to your mom! I could see her as clear as day! I'm not sure how Nora couldn't see her, she can see every little detail of every thing that has ever existed!" Shouted Hope. "Do you want to see my moms house?" Asked Ruby. "Well, she never offered to show me... ok" Said Hope. "We will go tomorrow morning" Said Ruby. "Ok" Said Hope.

Tomorrow, at Summer's cliff side alter

"This is Summer's home. She died a long time ago" Said Ruby. "Are you sure she didn't fake her death?" Asked Hope. "I'm sure" Said Ruby. "Then how did I get a text message from her?" Asked Hope. "I'm not sure" Said Ruby. "Then she's not dead, Ruby. She must have faked her own death" Said Hope. "Take me to meet her then" Said Ruby. "Ok. Oh, Ruby, I meant to give you this weeks ago" Said Hope, before he gave Ruby a eyeball like device, from his pocket. "For my birthday?" Asked Ruby. "Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, let's meet Summer" Said Hope. "Maybe" Said Ruby. "We've been surrounded by Grimm. I'm quite surprised, we haven't dealt with them in a long time" Said Hope. "Ah, the normal stuff. Shall we?" Asked Ruby. "Might as well" Said Hope, as he took his Hookblades out of there cases. Ruby and Hope heroically jumped into battle with the Grimm. Suddenly, all of the Grimm were taken out by what appeared to be an invisible force. "What? Who did that?" Asked Hope. "Me" Said Summer, as she walked over. "Mom" Said Ruby, before she ran over to Summer and hugged her. "Hello, Ruby. How long has it been?" Asked Summer. "14 years" Said Ruby. "14 years? Well, I'm not a good mother, am I?" Asked Summer. "Qrow and Raven both said that you died" Said Ruby. "Did they? Well, they must have been lying" Said Summer. "Ruby, who are you talking to?" Asked Hope. "Summer" Said Ruby. "Ok" Said Hope. "I should show you to my friends" Said Ruby. Ruby and Summer then ran off. "Jerks" Said Hope.

20 minutes later, at beacon

"Weiss, Blake, Yang! I have great news, maybe even amazing news" Said Ruby. "Whoa, slow down sis. What's the great news?" Asked Yang. "My moms alive!" Shouted Ruby. "How?" Asked Yang. "Let me show you" Said Ruby, before she walked out of the dorm. Hope then appeared, and threw an eyeball like device at Weiss, Blake and Yang, witch they caught. Hope then faded away. "See, it's my mom" Said Ruby, as she pulled Summer into the room. "So, this is your mom? ...I see where you get your looks from" Said Weiss. "Aw, you have a fanus for a teammate. She's so adorable" Said Summer, making Blake blush. "Thanks, Miss Rose" Said Blake. "Please. Call me Summer. Anyway..." Said Summer, before Yang hugged Summer. "Don't you ever do something like that agian. Don't disappear for 14 years ever agian" Said Yang. "I don't plan on it" Said Summer. Hope then walked into the dorm. "Oh, Summer. I didn't know you were here" Said Hope. "Hey, Hope" Said Summer. "So, you met the team. How do you like them?" Asked Hope. "They are very nice" Said Summer. "Well, we have a costume party tonight to prepare for. Would you like to come, Summer?" Asked Hope. "Ok. Get prepared, I'll just go and find something" Said Summer, before she left. "Can I come with you, mom?" Asked Ruby. "... Ok" Said Summer. Summer and Ruby then left the dorm. "... It's probably time I came clean. Summer is dead. That you were seeing was her sprit" Said Hope. Yang's hair then caught on fire, and she then grabbed Hope by the throat. "Tell Ruby now!" Shouted Yang. "No! She's happy, ok? This was her birthday present from me. Her mom, even if it's until she's completed her final desire" Said Hope. "And what is that?" Asked Yang. "... For Ruby to be safe" Said Hope. "So she will never have to go" Said Yang. "That's the point, really" Said Hope.

1 hour later, in Vale

"What should we get, Ruby?" Asked Summer. "I don't know" Said Ruby. "Ok. Pick something out, and I'll judge you on it" Said Summer, before she sat down. "Ok, mom. That's a word I'd never thought I'd use" Said Ruby, before she picked out a costume. Ruby then walked into a dressing room, and got changed. Ruby then came out, looking like a vampire. "Well, maybe if the fake fangs were red at the tips" Said Summer. "So, that's a no then?" Asked Ruby. "Yep, it's a no" Said Summer. Ruby then picked out a different costume, and went into the dressing room. Ruby then came out agian, looking like a space monster (alternatively know as Dogold). "Fearsome. But not you" Said Summer. "How infuriating" Said Ruby. "I'm just kidding. You look amazing" Said Summer. "Ok, let's get it" Said Ruby, before she changed back into her normal attire. "Let's go buy it" Said Summer, before she gave Ruby some Lien. Ruby then went over and payed for the costume. "We can go now" Said Ruby. Ruby and Summer then left the store.

10 hours later, at the party

"Hey" Said Ruby. "Oh shit" Said Hope, as Kamen Rider Giam Kachadoki Arms. Hope then turned around and almost hit Ruby. "Is there a little girl in there?" Asked Hope. "Hope, it's me" Said Ruby "I almost hit you in the face" Said Hope. "Yep. I felt the air on my face" Said Ruby. "Weiss is a zombie, Blake is a Royal Knight, and Yang is Den- O Gun Form. Yey" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Ruby. "... Why did you come as Dogold?" Asked Hope. "It did say space monster on the costume" Said Ruby. "Meh" Said Hope. "Hey, Hope" Said Velvet, who was dressed as Ursa. "Looking good, Velvet" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said Velvet. "Hey" Said Summer, who was wearing a white dress. "Hello, Summer. Who are you dressed up as?" Asked Hope. "Marilyn Monroe. You said she was dead, so I guess I can dress up as her" Said Summer. "Heh. You look way better than her" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said Summer. "So, let's get to partying" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Summer.

1 hour of partying later

"This has been a splendid shindig" Said Summer, while drinking a drink. "I agree" Said Hope. "What's next?" Asked Summer. "I don't know" Said Hope. "Hope, I want to know something" Said Summer. "Ok, what do you want to know?" Asked Hope. "Is my daughter safe?" Asked Summer. "... No. And she will never be safe" Said Hope. Suddenly, blue beams of light appeared in the centre of the party, causing everyone to stop. "Oh, what now?" Asked Hope, before he got up, and went to see what was happening. Hope eventually made it to the centre, to see robots, about the size of Yashihatsu. "We are the Mire" Said a Mire. "What? What? I only saw this episode a few days ago, what?" Asked Hope. "We will be having a war" Said a Mire. "Why?" Asked Hope. "Because they made this threat to us 14 years ago, but they never came back" Said Summer, as she walked over. "Oh, really? You guys fucked up worse the the people who would think about voting Kanye for prez in 2020. I mean, really guys. Come on. You're not actually going to do it, are you?" Asked Hope. "Hope, pay attention" Said Ruby. "Oh, yeah. Anyway, anyone who isn't part of the three main teams, get out of here" Said Hope. Most of the people then left, except for Teams HRWBY, JNPR, CVFY and CRNL, and Summer. "Oh, ah, CRNL? Get the fuck out" Said Hope, before team CRNL left. "Ok, there's only three of them. One for each team" Said Ruby. "Good. Take them down" Said Hope. Hope then kicked a Mire, knocking it onto it's back. "Oh, wow. Guys, just knock them onto there back" Said Hope, before the other two Mire were knocked onto there backs. Hope then shot all three of them with the DJ Gun on slow. "Ok, they weren't effected" Said Hope, before Hope canceled his transformation and scanned them. Three little devices then popped out of there heads, and bounced into Hope's hand. "They look like mini med kits" Said Hope, before he gave them to Ruby. Hope then pulled out his guns, and shot all three of them, killing them. "Ok. Those must have been keeping them alive" Said Hope. "Ok. So now what?" Asked Ruby. "I go" Said Summer. "What?" Asked Ruby. "I can see that you are safe. I must go now" Said Summer, before she turned into a ball of light, split in half, and go into Ruby and Hope's pockets. "What the..." Said Hope and Ruby. "Hey, something's happening downtown" Said Yang. "Ok. Let's go deal with it" Said Hope. "Just... just give me a minute" Said Ruby. "Us. I'll stay with Ruby" Said Hope. "Ok. I'm sure we can handle it" Said Yang, before she, Weiss and Blake left. "Hope, what just happened?" Asked Ruby. "... That wasn't Summer, in a way" Said Hope. "What!?" Asked Ruby. "That was her ghost. She was your actual birthday present. The Eyecon in your pocket allows you to see her, until her desire is meet. To see you safe. Unfortunately, that ended today. You can't see her anymore" Said Hope. "Well. Let's deal with the down town thing" Said Ruby, before she walked away. "Ok then" Said Hope, before he left.

Meanwhile, in downtown Vale

"What have we got today? Who are you?" Asked Yang. "I am Bones" Said Bones. "Good for you. Now, the change" Said Yang, before she, Blake and Weiss used Gaburevolvers to change into Koryu Grey, Koryu Cyan and Koryu Blue. Yang, Blake and Weiss then started shooting at Bones, but he defected most of the blasts. Bones then made a staff, and started attacking Yang, Blake and Weiss, to great effect, eventually knocking them out of there transformation. "In case you didn't know, my power is increased 1000 times on Halloween" Said Bones. Suddenly, Ruby and Hope, as Koryu Red and Koryu Black, attacked Bones, knocking him back. "Gotcha" Said Hope. Ruby then started fighting Bones, but she was quickly knocked back. "Puny girl. You thought you could beat me" Said Bones. Ruby then punched the ground. "Ruby. How about we try the Eyecons?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Ruby, before she and Hope activated the Eyecons, giving them both white hoods and capes. "Ha, this is going to be a Koryu Halloween!" Declared Hope. "Whatever, I can take you both down" Said Bones, before he tried to blast Hope and Ruby. Suddenly, Bones was knocked back. "Unfortunately for you, Bones, we are very fast. Even faster then sound. 5 times faster then sound. Break the sound barrier? Any day of the week" Said Hope, before Ruby and Hope kicked Bones in the chest, knocking him down the street. "Stronger kicking power then anything that has ever existed as well. Let's end this" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Ruby, before they both inserted a Gabutyra Zyudenchi into there Gaburevolver, span the barrel and then fired at Bones, destroying him.

The next day, at Summer's cliff side alter

"Hey mom. I brought Hope with me. He's really sad that you had to go. I'm sad as well, but strangely, not as sad. Maybe It's I haven't had time to get as attached to you as he had, even though I had a two year head start. Who knows? Anyway, I hope you can come back one day. It was really nice of you to give us a little bit of your power to fight against Bones. I love you"

And now, you're regularly scheduled ending, featuring Ruby Rose, Summer Rose and Hope Xiao Rose.

"Hello! It's you boy, Hopey XR, with the other Roses, Summer and Ruby, and... I don't know what that was. At least it wasn't a Venus de Milo joke... Koryuger" Said Hope. "Anyway, hope you had fun reading this, happy 4th of..." Said Summer. "Nope" Said Hope. "Thanksgiving?" Asked Summer. "Nope" Said Hope. "Easter?" Asked Summer. "I wish, but no" Said Hope. "Christmas?" Asked Summer. "Why not, but it's not" Said Hope. "Sinco de myo?" Asked Summer. "What, of all things, is that?" Asked Hope. "Halloween" Said Ruby. "Correct!" Declared Hope. "Yay! What do I win?" Asked Ruby. "Jump scares!" Declared Hope. "The end" Said Summer.


End file.
